1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in electronic devices that process signals using correlation.
2. Information
Navigation systems and devices and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) are becoming more and more common. An SPS receiver, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals once received may be processed, for example, to determine a global time, an approximate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated for example with a device. It may be useful to acquire various different types of SPS signals.